


My Knight In Shining Armor

by Neapeda



Category: Gilmore Girls, Rogan - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Rogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neapeda/pseuds/Neapeda
Summary: Logan gets life changing news, how will Rory help him deal with it? Rory and Logan have been living together for five years. Logan never proposed and he never went to London





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my upcoming chapters

One morning when Logan woke up, he felt awful. He couldn't even move so much it hurt.. His phone was lying on the coffee table, he had to call his ace but he just couldn't move. He needed her but he didn't have the strength to even talk or move..Suddenly the door opened and Rory walked in. Logan, babe I'm home! She announced. Ace...Logan whispered Babe, what's wrong? Rory asked worried  
I don't know, I just don't have any strength.. Logan whispered. Rory took her hand and drew it though his hair. She touched his forehead and he was burning up. She had to take his temperature so she ran to the bathroom to find the thermostat. He had 103.9 degrees fever. Babe, we have to go to the hospital , Rory told him. Ace, no please you know i hate hospitals.. Logan wined I don't care, we're going she said firmly. Logan didn't have any strength to argue much more. She had to get him out of bed and in some clothes, he couldn't walk on his own so he had to lean on to her. When she everything was done, she called Frank to have to meet them downstairs. When she had called him, they made their way to the elevator. Ace.. I just want to get back to bed.. Logan cried. I know baby, but we have to get to the hospital. Once in the car, Rory called Finn. Finn I need you and Colin to meet me at Grey sloan memorial, she told him Why love? Is everything okey? He asked worried No, Logan has a really high fever and he can't walk on his own, she answered him. We're on our way love, Finn told him.


	2. At The Hospital

On their way to the hospital Logan passed out and Rory tried to wake him up with no luck.   
Baby, please wake up Rory begged him.   
No response...  
She decided to call Finn again.   
Hello, love are you two on your way? He asked concerned   
Yeah, we're almost there but can you boys wait by the emergency  entrance? She asked   
Sure love, everything okey? He asked   
No.. Logan just passed out and I can't wake him up, she answered now crying   
Just try to stay calm love, we'll see you soon okey? He told her   
Yeah, thanks Finn and thank Colin to from me?   
Sure thing love and I won't be anywhere else!   
About 10 minutes after she hung up with Finn, they finally arrived at the hospital.  
Rory told Frank to park at the emergency entrance. When the pulled up, Rory saw the boys waiting. As soon as the car stopped, both Colin and Finn came running helping Rory get Logan out of the car. When they had gotten him out they both helped carry Logan inside the hospital. Rory ran inside as fast as she could just to get help.   
Can I get some help, my fiancé has a high fever and he has passed out! She almost screamed   
Two doctors came running with a gurney, they laid Logan on the gurney and rolled him in to an examination room.  As soon Colin and Finn had laid the unconscious Logan on the gurney, they ran up to Rory to try to comfort her because she was no crying uncontrollably.   
Hey love, try to calm down okey? Colin told her.  
HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN LOGAN IS UNCONSCIOUS !?!? She screamed and cried at the same time.  
Hush love, Logan wouldn't want you to be crying, he will be just fine okey? Finn told her calmly   
I'm sorry guys.. I'm just worried about him, she said crying even more now.  
We're worried to Rory, Colin said.  
I know, she said.  
Excuse me, are you family of Logan Huntzberger? a doctor asked Colin, Rory and Finn.  
That's us, they all said at the same time.

Next chapter will include Honor Huntzberger, Lorelai Gilmore


	3. Family Of Logan Huntzberger.

Family of Logan Huntzberger? one of the doctors who had taken care of Logan when they came to the hospital.   
That is us, all three replied.  
Hello I'm doctor Grey, who of you are Rory Gilmore? Dr.Grey asked  
I'm Rory Gilmore, how are Logan? Rory asked Dr.Grey  
He is unfortunately still unconscious, we'll keep running tests on him. Dr.Grey informed them. I suggest you should call his family for example Mother, Father or siblings. Dr.Grey continued.  
Rory wasn't able to speak anymore after what Dr.Grey informed them, so Finn answered for her.  
Thank you Dr.Grey, will you please keep us informed? He asked.  
Yes I will inform you about anything new information, she replied.  
After Dr.Grey left, Rory collapsed in to one of the nearest chairs. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Finn and Colin just looked at each other and nodded.   
Colin, can you go find us some coffee? Finn asked.  
Yeah, sure I'll be back soon okey Rory? Colin asked her.   
Rory just nodded, she just didn't want to talk. Finn sat down next to her and held her hand and tried to comfort her. The it just hit Rory that she hadn't even called Honor or her mom, they needed to know especially Honor. She looked at Finn and said.   
I totally forgot to call both Honor and my mom, can you please call Honor? I don't think   
I can handle it, I'm nearly holding it together.. She said almost crying   
Of course love, I can call Honor, can you handle calling your mom? He asked her.  
Yes, I can handle calling my mom, I think..  
I'll be right back love okey? Finn asked her  
Okey, thanks Finn. She thanked him.  
Once Finn left to call Honor, Rory picked up her phone and dialed her mom.  
Ring,Ring.   
Lorelai Gilmore speaking.  
Hi mom  
Hi kid,what's up?  
Well I'm in the hospital..   
What!! Why is everything okey?   
No.. Logan is unconscious and he have been like that for about 2,5 hours, I don't know what to do mom...  
What hospital are you at?   
Grey Sloan memorial.   
I'll be there in 30 minutes tops, okey kid?   
Thanks mom  
Don't worry about it, see you soon kid.  
Bye mom.  
PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE   
As soon as Rory had hung up on her mom, Colin came back with three cups of coffee and some cupcakes.  
Where is Finn? He asked  
He's talking to Honor, Rory replied   
Just seconds after Colin came back so came also Finn back.   
Honor will be here soon, he told them.  
How did she take it? Rory asked Finn  
As good as expected, Finn replied.  
What about your mom, Rory? Colin asked her.  
She will be here soon, she replied.  
30 minutes later both Honor and Lorelai showed up at the hospital. Rory ran to hug her mom and Honor.   
Hi kid ,Lorelai said.  
Hi mom.  
Rory, how is my brother doing? Honor asked Rory.  
I'm not sure, last I heard so was he still unconscious, Rory replied.  
Love, do you want me to go find Dr.Grey again? Finn asked Rory.  
Yeah, please Finn! Rory replied.  
I'll be right back, he told them.

More tomorrow :)


	4. Still at the hospital.

Shortly after Finn went to find Dr.Grey find out anything new, a message came over intercome announcing that Dr.Grey wanted Rory and company to come to the nurses station at level 3. They started walking to the elevators when Finn came running up to them. There you guys are!! He exclaimed You just made it, we're on our way up to the nurses station at level 3, Dr.Grey wanted to talk to us, Rory replied Yeah, she sent me to find you, she wanted to talk to all of us, Finn told them. Honor had punched the elevator button and in just seconds the elevator door opened and they got in. Pressing the level 3 button and went up. I wonder what news Dr.Grey have about Logan Rory said wondering. When they reached level 3, the doors once once again and they got out. They started walking towards the nurses station. They saw Dr.Grey and another doctor standing beside Dr.Grey. Rory, this is my colleague Dr.Avery, he has been helping me with Logans case. Dr.Grey told Rory Nice to meet you, I'm Rory Gilmore and this is my mother Lorelai Gilmore, Finn Morgan, Colin Macallester and Logans sister Honor Huntzberger. Rory Told Dr.Avery Nice to meet you too, under the circumstances, Dr.Avery told them. So Rory, Logan hasn't woken up yet, but we have been running different kinds of tests on him, we're still waiting for the results to come back. Dr.Grey told Rory. Okey.. What kinds of tests have you been running on him? Rory asked feeling the tears coming running again. We have been running all sorts of tests to be able to eliminate all possible problems. Dr.Grey answered So what happens now? Honor asked Now, we'll wait until he wakes up and then we will see the damage he has suffered. Dr.Avery answered. Can I see him? Rory asked Yes, sure this way, Dr.Grey answered Rory and Dr.Grey walked to Logans room. When they entered his room, Rory walked over to his bed. She kissed him on his forehead. He is so still.. He has never been this still, not even when he sleeps. She thought She took one of Logans hands and held it in hers. Then she took her free hand and drew it through his hair. God she missed him already. Dr.Grey, when do you think he'll wake up? Rory asked. I honestly don't know Rory, maybe in the next couple of hours, if we're lucky. Dr.Grey answered. Oh okey. Rory said I'll be back as soon I have some new news okey? Dr.Grey asked Thank you Dr.Grey Rory told her. After Dr.Grey left Logans room, Rory pulled up a chair next to Logans bed. Baby please wake up, Rory cried No response... I'm so worried about you Logan.. I need you, I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this, she cried even harder now. Just minutes later Colin and Finn came walking in. Love, how are you holding up? Finn asked worried. I'm not holding up anymore .. she replied crying. Rory, everything will be okey, Colin said reassuring.


	5. When will you wake up?

Yeah maybe it will, just don't know right know Colin. Rory replied.  
Maybe we should go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat? Finn asked.  
Finn, I don't know, I don't really want to leave Logan alone.. Rory answered.  
Come on Rory, you have to get something to eat,  Colin told her.  
I know.. I don't really want to leave him alone.. Rory answered.  
All the sudden Honor showed up in Logans room.  
You don't have to leave him alone Rory, I'll stay with him until you guys come back, Honor told Rory.  
You're sure Honor? I don't mind staying here.. Rory said.  
I don't mind at all staying here with my baby brother. Honor told Rory reassuring.  
Okey, we'll back in 30 minutes tops okey? Finn told Honor.  
Sure!! Go and eat something, I'll be right here. Honor told them.  
PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE  
Finn, Rory and Colin went down to the cafeteria to eat something. But when Rory had ordered her food and they sat down, Rory just kept picking in her food. She just couldn't stop worrying about Logan. She kept thinking what if something happens while we're down here eating...  
Love?? You're okey there? Finn asked  
Hmm?? What? Did you say something? Rory asked confused.  
Yeah, I asked if you're okey? Finn asked her again.  
Yeah sure I'm fine, Rory assured him, not sounding very convincing.  
Rory please try eating something? Logan wouldn't want you to starve yourself, Colin told her.  
Suddenly Finn's phone rang.   
Yeah, Honor what is it? Finn asked  
Both Rory and Colin looked at Finn when he said Honor's name.  
I need all three of you to come back to Logan's room like now!! Honor said in a hurry.  
Woah slow down, we'll be right up okey? Finn told her.  
When he hung up with Honor , he told Colin and Rory that they needed to go back up to Logan's room. Rory looked at him in worry. What had happened to Logan? Why weren't she there..?!?! She kept repeating in her head.   
Finn what is going on? She asked Finn with tears now streaming down her face.  
I don't know love, Honor just needed us to come back up again. He told her reassuring.  
They headed for the elevators, pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open, what seemed like forever, finally the doors opened and they stepped on to the elevator and pressed the level 3 button. The doors closed and they went up to Logan's room.   
PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE!!!  
When they reached level 3 and the doors opened, Rory practically ran to Logan's room. Finn and Colin ran after her, when they reached his door, they saw Rory crying...   
Logan wasn't there.. They boys started to panic and Rory was crying hysterically, suddenly both Dr.Grey, Dr.Avery and Honor came in to the room.   
Honor.. Where is he!?!?! Rory practically both screamed and cried.  
Rory slow down, they just took him to run some more tests on him. Honor told her.  
But why? He's still unconscious..? Rory said still crying.  
Rory he woke up. Honor said happily   
What? When? How? Rory could nearly talk in sentences.  
Like 20 minutes ago, Dr.Avery told Rory  
Where is he? How is he? Both Finn and Colin asked.  
He's on another level having some tests done, he will be done with in the hour. Dr.Avery told them.   
So just wait here and we'll have him down as soon his finished, Said Dr.Grey  
Thanks Dr.Grey and Dr.Avery. Honor said thanking them, since Rory was to shocked to even speak. All Rory could think about was that Logan was awake again and she was soon going to see the man she loved again. 

What is wrong with Logan? What will happen? Stay tuned and I'll update again when I have time.  
Thank you so much for reading


	6. The Diagnosis

About 1 hour and 30 minutes later Logan was finished with the tests and he was helped in to a wheelchair and brought to the elevators by a nurse whom where driving him. He still didn't have any strength and he had difficulty to stay awake. He tried to focus on seeing his ace.  
When he had woken up, he scanned the room for his ace but she weren't there, he only saw Honor. He started panicking because Rory wasn't there and he didn't remember anything, he didn't understand why he was lying in a hospital bed. Why didn't he have any strength? Where was ace? Was she hurt? Honor had helped him to relax and she told him where Rory was and that she were okey, she had just gone down to eat something with Colin and Finn. Logan thought is Colin and Finn also here?   
Once in the elevator he just fell together, he had passed out again, the nurse checked his pulse, to make sure he was okey. Then she had pressed the panic button so the elevator stopped at level 5 and the doors had opened and there were more nurses and doctors with a gurney, they all helped lift Logan and lay him on the gurney. The examined him then on to the elevator again and continued down to level 3 where Rory, Finn, Colin and Honor was waiting for him.   
Do you guys see them? Rory asked nervously   
Not yet, Finn replied   
Then Honor saw them wheeling Logan lying down on a gurney and he was unconscious again.. She just stared   
Honor, what's wrong? Finn asked worried   
She just pointed in Logans direction and Finn just began to stare in Logan direction.  
Finn, what's wrong? Rory asked worried.  
But Finn didn't answer because he was to worried about what had happened to Logan.  
Rory started to walk up to Finn when suddenly the nurses and Dr.Grey entered the room with Logan.  
OMG LOGAN!! Rory said now screaming.  
Rory, try to calm down, Colin told her  
It's not so easy when Logan is unconscious again, I actually thought that he were okey.. Rory answered still crying.  
The nurses lifted Logan into his bed again and then they left. Dr.Grey stayed with Rory and the others to try to explain what had happened.  
He was just finished with the tests and were on his way down here, when he passed out in the elevator. Dr.Grey told them.  
Will he wake up again? Rory asked crying  
Yes he will, we're expecting him to wake up within a couple of hours, Dr.Grey explained.  
What about the tests? Did you find out what's wrong with him? Honor asked now crying to.  
Yes, we found out what's wrong with him. Dr.Grey answered   
Well what's wrong with him? Finn asked wanting to know what was wrong with one of his best friends.  
Logan has cancer more specifically Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia.  
Rory broke down right there.   
What?!?!? Can it be treated? Finn asked now crying to.  
Leukemia can be a tricky cancer to treat, but certain forms of it can be almost completely cured, Dr.Grey answered.  
I will be back as soon Logan wakes up to inform more. Dr.Grey told them.  
Shortly after Dr.Grey left Rory asked the guys if she could be alone with Logan for a while.  
The guys just nodded and the left the room.  
After they left Rory got up in Logans bed kissed him on his forehead and then lied there with him until she fell asleep.  
A few hours later Rory woke up by something moving beside her, she opened her eyes again and found Logan awake..  
Hey there Ace. Logan corked   
Omg Logan you're awake, Rory exclaimed and started kissing him on the lips.

How will Logan react to the news? How will Rory and Logan deal with it?


	7. Dealing with it

How long was I out for? Logan whispered  
The first time you were out for a little like 2 days, and this last time a couple of hours. Rory replied.  
Oh.. Logan whispered   
Baby I was so scared, scared I was going to lose you.. Rory said crying.  
Aww ace you're never going to get rid of me, Logan said wiping away her tears.  
I'm just going to call the boys and Honor. Rory told him.  
Finn and Colin are here? Logan whispered surprised  
Yes of course silly, they care about you Logan, Rory told him.  
Rory was on her way out of Logans bed but Logan pulled her back. He really didn't her to leave him just yet.  
Don't go just yet, he begged her.  
Baby I need to call the boys and tell them you're awake. Rory told him.  
But you do you have to do it right now? Logan asked.  
Rory gave up and laid back beside Logan and ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on his forehead. They laid there for 15 minutes until Logan fell asleep again. Rory slowly got up from the bed, she kissed him on his forehead and whispered I love you Logan. And then she quickly exited the room and took out her phone and called Finn.  
Hello Love,Finn said.  
Hey Finn, can you take Colin and Honor and come up to Logans room? She asked  
Sure thing love, everything okey? He asked her.  
Yeah everything is okey, Logan has woken up, well he was awake, he just fell asleep. She told him.  
Okey, we're coming, does he know yet? Finn asked.  
No not yet, I'm gonna try telling him.. Rory replied almost crying.  
Everything will be okey love, you have to tell him. He told her   
Yeah.. she replied not completely sure.  
We're on our way up love. Finn told her.  
After hanging up with Finn, she made her way back to Logans room, when she got there, she stopped in the doorway and just looked at how he slept. She had no idea how they were going to deal with him having cancer. How would he handle it? She had to tell him..   
She didn't want to wake him but she had to.   
Logan, baby wake up, she said kissing him.  
Hmm.. hey ace, he said sleepy.  
Hey there sleeping beauty, how are you feeling? She asked worried.  
I'm not really sure to be honest, I don't really have any strength.. he told her.  
Aww baby, she said.   
She bent down to kiss him, when he suddenly made a weird face and started to puke, right down on Rory's shoes.   
I'm sorry ace.. he said apologetically   
Hey it's okey baby, it's not your fault.  
She took of her shoes and sat them aside, Logan looks really pale, She thought to her self.  
Ace? He questioned.  
Yes baby? She answered.  
What's wrong with me?  
Dam, she didn't want to answer this..  
Ace? You in there? He asked her.  
Yeah.. Umm you have cancer Logan.. she told him now crying uncontrollably.  
I have cancer..? He questioned. He couldn't understand how he could have cancer..  
What sorts of cancer? He asked looking at Rory  
You have Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. She told him shaking.

What will happen next? Will Logan be released from the hospital?


	8. Facing Reality

Can it be treated? Logan asked almost crying.  
Baby we really should wait for Dr.Grey to give us more information. Rory told him crying.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came Finn, Colin and Honor.  
Look how's awake finally. Honor exclaimed happily.  
Hey sis, Logan said not so happily.  
How are you feeling Logan? Both Finn and Colin asked concerned.  
I'm not really sure, considering I just learned I have cancer.. Logan said now crying.  
Rory looked Logan straight into his eyes and kept telling him, things were going to be okey.  
But Logan didn't really believe her, he just didn't know how things could be okey.  
Mate is there anything we can get you? Finn asked.  
You could go to my and Rory's apartment and get some new clothes for both me and Rory, Logan replied.  
Of course mate. Finn told him.  
Thanx boys, Logan told the.  
Soon after Colin and Finn had left Logans room, Dr.Grey and Dr.Avery came in.  
Hello Logan, Rory, how are you feeling Logan? Dr.Grey wondered.  
I'm not really sure Logan answered.  
Dr.Grey can you please give us more information about Logans cancer? Rory asked.  
Yes of course, Leukemia can be a tricky cancer to treat, but certain forms of it can be almost completely cured. There are certain types of chemotherapy drugs, such as Gleevec, can almost remove all traces of cancer, even at later stages in the cancer. Though there are some side effects to the treatment, it is still one of the most effective cures for a specific type of cancer.   
So um how do we treat it? Logan asked not really sure if he wanted the answer.  
There is only one curative treatment for CML and it's a bone marrow transplant or an  
allogeneic stem cell transplant. Dr.Avery answered them.  
So we need to find someone who is a match but first we need to start you on chemotherapy, Dr.Grey told them.  
We can see if I'm a match? Honor said.  
Honor, I can't ask you to do that, Logan said guilty.  
You are not asking me Logan, you're my baby brother and I'm not sure if I'm even a match, Honor told him.  
So when can I go home? Logan asked   
Maybe the next couple of days, depends on how your first chemotherapy session goes. Dr.Grey answered him.  
Okey, so when's the first one? Logan wondered not knowing what to expect.  
Your first chemo starts tomorrow morning, Dr.Grey answered.  
We'll be back later to check in on you, Dr.Avery told them.  
Not soon after the doctors had left, Rory took Honor aside and asked if she could check upon Finn and Colin. But mostly she wanted to be alone with Logan to make sure how he is.  
Honor did as told and left for Rory and Logans apartment. Shortly after she had left, Rory walked up to Logan who was going to have a breakdown after everything that happened.  
Baby? You okey? She asked worried   
Logan just nodded, afraid that if he started talking he would breakdown.  
Logan, baby, I love you and you are going to be fine, you hear me? She told him reassuringly.  
That made Logan break, he covered his head with his hands and started crying, Rory wrapped her arms around Logan and slowly rubbed his back and kissed him on his forehead.  
Why are you so good to me? He whispered quietly.  
Because I love you Logan Elias Huntzberger, she told him.  
I love you to Ace, he said still crying.  
Logan never thought that this would happen to him and he had no idea on what would happen next. But he knew two things and that was that he were going to beat this and he would have his Ace with him the whole time.

When will Logan come home? How will his first chemo session go? Will his parents find out?   
Thank you guys so much for reading my story❤ Will post soon again, Promise❤


	9. Still Facing Reality

Logan and Rory were sleeping beside each other in Logans hospital bed, when suddenly Rory woke up by Logan shifting, turning and talking his sleep. Rory cupped her hands around his cheeks and softly spoke to him.  
Baby wake up, everything is okey, Rory spoke to him softly.  
Hmm? Ace? He spoke surprised.  
Hey you, are you okey? She asked him softly.  
Yeah I guess, He said no sounding sure.  
What were you dreaming about?? She asked him.  
I dreamt about dying... Losing you.. everyone forgetting about me. He told her almost crying.  
Baby, you're going to be just fine, no one will ever forget about you, you are an extraordinary person. You have 2 best friends how care dearly about you. I love you so much Logan, you know that. You will ever lose me Logan. She told him.  
I love you to Ace, but how is everything possible going to be okey? He asked her.  
You will beat this, i think think it's going to be really difficult, but together you and I will get through this, She told him with confidence.  
A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and in came Dr.Grey in.   
Hello Logan,Rory. She said.  
Hello Dr.Grey, when is it time for Logan's chemo session? Rory asked Dr.Grey.  
We'll be ready in two hours and then we'll come to get Logan. Dr.Grey replied.  
What are the consequences? Logan asked.  
There are - Chemo - Anemia and thrombocytopenia, when they occur, are improved with blood transfusion. Nausea and vomiting are two of the most feared cancer treatment-related side-effects for cancer patients and their families.  
Hair loss can usually be caused by chemotherapy that kills rapidly dividing cells; other medications may cause hair to thin. These are most often temporary effects: hair usually starts to regrow a few weeks after the last treatment, Dr.Grey answered.  
Logan realized that it actually was real.. He had cancer..  
Rory realized that Logan was caught in his own mind. She saw he couldn't take more information right now.  
I'll be back just in time before they take you to chemo Logan, Dr.Grey said.  
Thanks Dr.Grey, Rory responded instead for Logan.  
Shortly after Dr.Grey had left Logan phone rang, Rory saw he didn't hear it since he was deep in thought so she decided to look whom was calling. When she saw it was Logan's dad Mitchum calling, she decided not to answer since neither Logan or Rory had the strength to deal with him right now. She decided to go down to the cafeteria to get them both some coffee.   
Logan? Do you want some coffee? She asked him?   
Yeah sure ace, he replied still in deep thoughts.  
I'll be right back baby, okey? She hated to leave him here but she had to.   
Do you have to leave ace?? He asked not wanting to her to leave.  
Yes, if you want coffee, then I have to, She replied not really wanting to leave him either.  
Take me with you? He begged her.   
I'm not sure that is a good idea Logan, I don't want you to be exposed to everything that's contagious. She told him.   
Please ace? He begged again.  
Fine, but I'm getting you a wheelchair, I don't want you to fall down or worse faint again okey? She told him giving up.  
Okey ace, if it means I get to come with you. He said.  
I'll be right back baby. She told him.  
Rory left Logan's room to find a wheelchair and also to find Dr.grey to tell her that they were going down to the cafeteria for a while. She didn't find Dr.Grey but found a wheelchair by the nurses station.   
Excuse me? Is it okey if I borrow this? She asked a nurse.  
Sure, a nurse replied.  
She took the wheelchair back to Logan's room but when she got there, she found him asleep. She put the wheelchair by the door, looked at her watch and saw it was an hour and thirty minutes left until his first chemo session. She walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead and covered him with a blanket. Then she took a pen and paper, then she wrote a note letting him know she went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat for them both and two cups of coffee, and she would hurry back. She ended the message with I love you.   
She was almost by door when she saw Colin and Finn coming towards her with bags, she almost ran up till them and before they could talk she told them to be quite.  
She pointed towards the nurses station and they walked over there together.  
Hello love, how's our boy doing ? Finn asked her.  
He's sleeping right now, but you can tell he's not taking it very well, Rory replied.  
I guess that's to be expected considering, Colin said.   
Since you guys are here maybe you could go down to the cafeteria and get us something to eat and some coffee? She asked the both.  
Of course love, we're just going to put these things in Logan's room, okey? Finn asked.  
Sure, go ahead, just try to be quiet? She told them.   
They went quietly in to Logan's room and laid down the bags that they were carrying. Then Colin and Finn went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and food. Rory pulled up a chair beside Logan's bed, looking at the note she had written, she took it and throw it in the garbage.   
About 20 minutes later the boys came back with food and coffee. They saw Logan was still asleep so they decided to go and eat by the chairs just out side of Logan's room but Rory said they could stay and eat in Logan's room because she thought it was time to wake up Logan again.   
Logan, baby it's time to wake up, the boys are here, She said while gently shaking him and whispered softly.   
Hmm ace...?? He asked sleepy.  
Hello there sleepyhead, Finn joked.  
Hey Finn, Colin, He said while rubbing his eyes.   
Suddenly Rory froze up, Finn and Colin turned around and did the same while Logan wasn't sure who was standing there in the doorway.   
Hello Son, Mitchum Huntzberger greeted. 

How will this go??  I'm sorry I had thought to have Logan's chemo session in this chapter but I promise it will be in the next one. 

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, will post as soon as I can :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback :)


End file.
